First Steps
by DSCWin
Summary: DisabledSam; GoodFatherJohn; After the accident that nearly cost him his life, Sam now has to relearn everything. Will John be able to witness his first steps?


**This Story is written by Dr. Serpico. If anything from this story is similar from stories in the past by other writers, I'm sorry that you think they took them and made it their own. There's only a finite amount of words you can use. If Guest Reader, SofiaDonna, (or whoever) has something to say get an account and say it to me in a private message. You will not be publicly humiliated like this again. Dr. Serpico loves to write fanfics where Sam is disabled and John is a good father. Yes it might have been done in the past but let it go. If something is similar in my stories or Dr. Serpico's, then all credit goes to the original writers. But remember we're not doing this for money, pride, or fame, we're doing this because we enjoy writing FanFics.**

 **That being said, I want you to read Dr. Serpico's "First Steps" here. I'm not afraid of guest reviewers. And if this causes all my other followers to no longer follow me then I accept this consequence for sticking up for my friend. But please Enjoy and Comment.**

 **Side Note: This is 100% Dr. Serpico's writing in this fan fic. I'm only changing the flashback to Italics and leaving the present day up. But everything else is Dr. Serpico's work. If something is similar in other writings, THEY BELONG TO ORIGINAL WRITERS!**

FIRST STEPS

"Sammy took his first steps today and I couldn't be more proud of him…" john put his pen down, a pang of guilty washed over him, as he remembered the firs time he wrote that phrase. It was night, Dean and Sam, with 1year of age, were playing on the floor of that motel, when Dean called him, Sammy had took his first steps, just two steps toward his brother, before fall on his butt. John of course, doesn't pay attention, he was concentrated had on his studies of how to hunt a Raguru, that he even look up when Dean called and just mumbled "congratulations, Sammy" before turn back to his study.

John took a deep sad breath, the father look up from his journal, maybe if he had watched the first time his son took his first steps, he wont need to see it all over again.

Suddenly, a small sound come from the tiny bad at the rehab private room, making John look up, smiling, remembering the events of that day.

 _John Kelly Winchester leave his current job at some convenience store a bit earlier that day and ran to the rehab centre, after receive a call from his friend Ellen. She had tookDean from school and had bring him to the rehab to see his brother._

 _Once John got there, Everyone was gathered together at the physic therapy room, all smiling._

 _"Dada!" Sammy exclaimed as soon he saw his daddy approaching_

 _"Hey Kiddo, what the fuss?" He asked his son_

 _"Ah, Winchester, you just lost an awesome scene right here." Ellen shook her heard disappointed_

 _"I what? What happened?"_

 _"Sammy is walking, Mr. Winchester!" 6 year old Jo exclaimed excited_

 _"He what?" John was surprised_

 _"Look Dad!" Dean exclaimed, helping his brother standing up "Sammy, show daddy you walking!" Dean coached._

 _Slowly, the little boy stand up and toddle awkwardly toward his father, this time however, with a bit more difficult, due his lack of mobility in one arm, which affected his balance. Then, as like the first time, he fall on his butt, just after the second step._

 _John however, didn't bother that Sammy couldn't walk properly, he was so happy, but so happy that he picked up the little boy and embrace him for dear life, without realising that tears were running down his face._

 _"Dada." Sam complain, making a angry face, as John was hugging him to tight._

 _"Sorry kiddo, daddy is too vary happy" he sniffed_

 _"We have been training for the past few weeks, Mr. Winchester "Dr. Dominos said to the father "I'm happy to say that Sam is doing a lot of progress, soon enough we will have to walk after him, carefully so he wont manage to mess around things." She said happily_

 _"I hope so, Dr. Dominos, I hope so." He said "allow if I took him down the street for an ice cream? We need to celebrate"_

 _"If you don't take too long, I think its ok!" She said_

 _"I won't take long. What you say, Dean, Sammy, want some ice cream? You two can come with us, Ellen." As Dean nodded in agreement, both families walk away, for a day of celebration._

Suddenly, a small noise pulled John out of his wanderings, at the small bad in front of him, Sammy was probably dreaming about his newest achievement, or something like that. Backing his attention to the journal, he write down his notes, with a smile on his face

"Yep, Sammy took the first and more importantly steps of his new life and I couldn't be more proud of him… I just hope, Mary could be here to witness this."

End


End file.
